tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
So Long, Bubby transcript
Prologue: The Read family's house Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, Binky, George, Carl and The Brain, along with Jane and David are playing a card matching game at the dining room table. D.W.: "Alright, I got a match!" Telephone Ringing Jane picks up the wireless telephone. Jane: (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? oh hi, Oliver, hang on. (she removes the wireless telephone from her right ear) Francine, it's for you." Jane gives Francine the wireless telephone. Francine: (on the wireless telephone) "Oh hey, Dad, we were just playing a card matching game at Arthur's house, yeah, right, uh huh, well, I'll see you, Mom and Catherine later on." Francine hangs up the wireless telephone. Francine: "You guys, I gotta go back home right now, my grandmother, Bubby just passed away." Jane: "Oh, Francine, I'm terribly sorry, was it sudden?" Francine: "Yeah right, it was right after she was rushed to Elwood City Hospital during her Frisbee throwing contest." Chuckles Nervously Fern: "Oh, terribly sorry, nervous reaction." Arthur: "Oh, Francine, I don't know what to say about this." Francine: "Goodbye, you guys, I'll see you later when you come over to visit me." Francine walks around right outside the front door on her way home to the Frensky family's apartment. Fade to a black screen...... Resonates Arthur: AAAAAAAAAH! Binky: (reading the title card) So Long, Bubby Scene 1: The Frensky family's apartment Oliver: (speaking on the other wireless telephone) "It was just so sudden, and just last month, she earned a golden medal during her quilting marathon, well the girls can barely contain their grief and depression, well, I'll see you at the closed casket funeral ceremony." Ringing Oliver answers the front door. Arthur: "Hi there, Mr. Frensky." Muffy: "We're terribly sorry to hear about Bubby's passing." Arthur: "Here, Mr. Frensky, my dad baked this for you in his condolences." Sue Ellen: "It's tuna noodle casserole." Oliver: "Well thanks a bunch, kids, Francine's up in her bedroom if you wanna go up there and speak with her." Arthur, Buster, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, Binky, George, Carl and the Brain go right upstairs to Francine's bedroom. Francine: "This is the Frisbee that Bubby once threw in the park, playing Frisbee was her idea." Arthur: "That's fascinating." Francine: "And this is the football from when we used to play football outside in the park." Arthur: "That's the football that bonked me on the head when my Grandpa Dave forgot my name." Francine pulls out a photograph of Bubby, but it's a bit bendy. Francine: "I can't believe this." Laverne, tear-strickened shows up in Francine's bedroom. Laverne: "Francine, I need your opinion, should we go in the jungle animal print? or the navy blue." Chuckles Nervously Again Laverne: "What do you kids think?" Fern: "Whatever you're most comfortable in, Mrs. Frensky." Arthur: "I vote for navy blue." Laverne: "Okay, navy blue it is." Buster: "It's for Bubby's memories." Francine: "And this 1's from last year's Yom Kippur." Meanwhile back home at the Read family's house......... Arthur: "At least it's not gonna be an open casket funeral ceremony, otherwise it'll be terrifying." Back at the Frensky family's apartment Oliver: "Come on, everybody, we're all prepared to go right now." Laverne: "Oh good, 'cause Mom's waiting to be buried in Elwood City Cemetery." Elwood City Church The Read family members are now dressed in their church outfits and so are the Frensky, Crosswire, Baxter, Walters, Barnes, Lundgreen, Powers, Molina, Gould and Compson family members. Oliver: "Jane, David, Bitzi, kids, we're so thrilled you all could make it here." Laverne: "Come right this way, it's gonna begin real soon." All of the family members go right into the church building and Bubby's closed casket is on display Francine goes right up to the podium and gives her eulogy speech. Francine: "Hi there, unknown citizens of Elwood City, this is Francine Frensky, and I was Bubby's granddaughter, my dad said I should speak about her, but I don't know what to say, Bubby never made us nervous, like when she played football and Frisbee with me in the park, she liked collecting teacups and china doll figurines and she also liked horses and soap bubbles and quilting patterns, we'll never forget about her in those days and years." Bitzi: "What a super good speech." Elwood City Cemetery Bubby's closed casket is being lowered to the ground. Reverend Adamson: "Goobye and farewell, Bubby, let the heaven angels sing you peacefully to your slumber." Bubby's closed casket is now lowered to the ground. The tombstone reads Bubby in memoriam (1945-2014) The Frensky family's apartment/Bubby's wake Arthur: "Hey, I got an idea, let's take an opportunity to remember Bubby by." Francine: "I remember that 1 time Bubby came to Arthur's rescue and told him that his Grandpa Dave would always be his grandfather and loved him more than anything." Flashback to the original classic Arthur episode: Grandpa Dave's Memory Album........... Bubby: "Your grandpa will always be your grandpa and he loves you very much." End flashback sequence........ Buster: "Then there's the time during Yom Kippur." Flashback to the other original classic Arthur episode: Is that Kosher? Bubby: "You're not a failure, do you know why we Jews celebrate Yom Kippur?" Francine: "It's when we ask for forgiveness for all the mistakes we've made." End flashback sequence....... Francine: "Well at least she's in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now." Fade to a black screen........ Young Kids: "And now, A Word from Us Kids."